Knight of the Swan
by T1gerCat
Summary: Who needs a silly grey rocketproof car when you can have K.I.T.T. instead?


**Knight of the Swan**

_KITT x BELLA_

"Bella wake up, come on baby"

Renee's voice traveled in my ears as she was shaking me hard enough to feel like a quake. I opened an eye

"What's wrong?"

I asked gingerly, knowing my mother it's very possible she needed me to wake up to show her how the microwave worked.

"Come on"

She pulled me out of my warm bed and dragged me downstairs and out the door where Charlie was sitting behind the wheel of the fancy 'before' car Edward bought me when my truck mysteriously died. Mom placed me in the backseat and joined him in the front

"What's going on?"

I asked them as dad pulled out and started driving out of town

"When you were first born we took you for a week to the lake house. Your mother and I decided to bring you there for a while"

Dad said with a bright smile on his lips. I bit my lip feeling excitement bubble up inside me. Looking at the sign _'The city of Forks says goodbye'_ I half expected to see a shiny silver Volvo following us

"Just us?"

I asked Renée leaving the 'what about your husband?' part unsaid. She shrugged saying that Phil didn't mind. I know better than to push. Charlie pushed a cassette with old classic rock songs.

We arrived at Lake Crescent roughly two hours later just as the sun broke up in the sky. The day was beautiful, sunny and warm. Dad drove us to the lake house I hadn't been in since I was a newborn (I tried not to focus on the irony too much).

Within the hour dad had rented a sailboat, mom had bought bathing suits (yes, no one thought to bring clothes) for all of us and I had called to leave a message at the Cullen mansion that I'd spend the weekend out of town before turning my phone off, dad's rules.

We spent a fun day together. Dad was fishing, mom was sunbathing in the boat and I swam near them. I don't remember the three of us ever spending any time together that didn't consist of arguments and broken dishes. In the afternoon Charlie gutted the fish he had caught and I cooked them. Renee bought wine. We spent the night sitting around a campfire on the sand sharing stories of pure happiness that included all three of us, if the story was something we'd want to do again we took a drink.

"Bella caught a fish with her hands, said it's icky and threw it back to the water"

Drink.

"For the whole pregnancy we had cereal and 'smores for dinner"

Drink

"Building sandcastles and decorating them with your police badge to make sure we win"

Drink

"I caught you licking the side of Jacob's face and then being upset he didn't taste like chocolate"

Drink.

I never thought I'd share drinks with my father!

Later at night I was sitting on the beach thinking about all the moments we had discussed earlier and hoping they were enough to sustain them after I was gone. A ringing sound from the parking lot made me jump and then giggle as a sat up and stumbled my way there.

"I thought I asked you to stay away for the weekend"

I called to the darkness giggling but Edward didn't reply.

"Edward?"

"Eddie?"

I called knowing he hates the nickname. When I got no reply again i backed up towards the shiny grey freaking rocket proof car. I sat at the hood muttering that I'm going crazy

"No, just intoxicated"

A female metallic voice spoke behind me. I jumped around really regretting the last drinks I had with Renée, but I saw no one

"Who's there?"

I called

The only response I got was visual. My silly, grey, freaking rocket proof car shrunk, losing its back seats completely, the symbol in the front changed with a running horse replacing the circle with the thingy inside it, changed color from metallic grey to metallic red and three rays of LED lights appeared in the front. Two above the front grilles and 1 larger below it.

"Hello"

The same metallic voice said and the two top LED shone red in a moving pattern while the larger one on the bottom shone yellow.

I didn't fight the black wave and collapsed.

"Ow"

I sat up rubbing the side of head where it had landed on the cold concrete. I looked up to see the red car right in front of me. It was silent but the three LED's kept shining in their inwards/outwards motion.

"Did you just... talk to me?"

I asked the car feeling extremely stupid; it was probably a prank by Emmett anyways

"Yes, I did indeed"

The metallic female voice answered me. Pure logic said that Emmett was pulling my tail but something inside me told me that, insane or no, the car SPOKE to me

"You're a car. Cars don't talk"

"That is insulting"

I raised an eyebrow

"That is the truth"

"What is your name?"

The car asked friendly. I pinched my leg and it hurt. Great, I'm not sleeping

"Bella"

"I am Knight Industries Three Thousand. You can call me K.I.T.T."

"Nice to meet you K.I.T.T."

I replied hugging my knees to my chest.

"What are you?"

"I am an artificially intelligent electronic computer module installed in a highly advanced, very mobile, robotic automobile"

"Of course you are. What are you doing in my car?"

"I do not know"

The car sounded actually confused. I felt sorry for it and patted the grille lightly

"Listen K.I.T.T. do you know where you are? Maybe we can find someone to help you"

"The GPS sensors say that we are in Lake Crescent in Washington State"

"That's right. You're a computer so what are you programmed to do in a situation like this?"

"Go to the Knight Industries and find Michael Knight"

I smiled

"Then go"

"But I am inside your car"

"K.I.T.T. you were put it my car for some reason and if this Michael guy can help you, then you should go"

"But I am inside your car"

The metallic voice insisted

"Yes you are but it's my car and I say you can go. Besides I'm getting married in a few days and after the wedding I won't need a freaking rocket proof car"

The car remained silent.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Goodbye Bella"

"Goodbye K.I.T.T."

"Thank you for activating me"

"Thank my fiancé. He's the one that went crazy on the extras"

I chuckled and watched as K.I.T.T., pulled out of the parking lot and drove itself away. A moment later I returned to the lake house. Charlie and Renée were sharing the king sized bed, dad was snoring at the top of his lungs and mom had a set of earplugs on. I chuckled and donned the other pair before snuggling in between them.

"Hope you find what you're looking for K.I.T.T."

_THE END_


End file.
